


Sneak Peek

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lazarus Pit, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Here's a little sneak peek of some upcoming shorts, first one posted tomorrow!! (3/26/2019)





	Sneak Peek

“Why are you just standing there?!” Dick screamed, knife in hand. “Stop me!”

 

\------

 

Jason kept his back to Bruce. “Dick is suffering from Pit Madness and no one knows that better than me.”

 

\-------

 

“Go on,” Slade said calmly. “Kill yourself.”

 

\-------

 

“Jason-”

“Dick’s going to get himself killed,” Jason snapped, pulling his backpack over his shoulders and slinging one leg over his motorcycle. “Either at his own hand or because the Pit Madness won’t let him realize he’s hurt.”

 

\---------

 

“You’re supposed to stop me!”

 

\-------

 

“Dick is desperate for someone to notice that he’s hurting,” Dinah told Tim calmly as the two walked down the halls of Mount Justice. “It means he’s going to act irrationally because he feels like that’s the only way for him to get any kind of attention.

 

\-------

 

“We need to save Grayson from himself,” Damian declared. “Before he dies again.”

\-----

 

“You need to save Dick from his desperation,” Dinah said, placing a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Before you lose him for good.”

 

\-----

 

“We need to save Dick from the Pit,” Jason said, revving the motorcycle into gear. “Before he loses himself to the Pit.”

 

\-------

 

“You don’t really want to die, do you?” Slade asked calmly. “You just want someone to notice and give you the help you’re too scared to ask for.”


End file.
